The Devil is a Doctor
by sabymonster
Summary: Luffy and Law were captured by the Navy. The Straw Hat Pirates come to their rescue. Law ends up with Luffy and his nakama for a while. And he's got a serious problem: He's addicted to sex. Problems? Plenty.
1. Rescue

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

"Hurry! We must get Luffy outta there! Fast!," Zoro shouted and stormed off into the Navy Base. Sanji, Franky, Robin and the others followed suit, Sanji rambling something about the stupid swordsman ordering him around; but he didn't hesitate a second since Luffy's life was at stake. They rushed in but halted at the sound of Zoro's desperate exclamation: "No! Luffy! No!," then recovered and sped up to meet their fellow swordsman and ask him what was wrong.  
Zoro looked very, very pale. "They've thrown him into the sea," he muttered.  
"Then get him the hell out!," yelled Sanji, already stripping off his suit jacket and shoes.  
"It's too late. They've thrown him and some other Devil Fruit User in about an hour ago, they claim." Zoro was obviuosly shaken by these news.  
"They're lyin'!," Sanji growled, his voice taking on notes of despair. "Zoro!"  
Zoro looked the blonde chef in the eye, hopelessness on his tightly clenched jaw.  
"We'll get our captain, alive. Trust me. Now get goin'!," Sanji said in a calm voice.  
Zoro nodded, shook of his jacket and jumped right after Sanji into the icy waters.  
Luffy's body was tied to a great rock; Zoro slashed the shackles holding him and Sanji grabbed Luffy and made it back to the surface; Luffy looked rather dead.  
They knelt down beside him; Zoro started some very unconventional cardiac massage by boxing into Luffy's ribcage frustratedly.  
"Luffy, please, Luffy," he whispered, his despair growing visibly.  
Zoro had given up all hope, as, all of a sudden, Luffy's chest rose and Luffy started coughing and spitting salt water. Zoro steadied him, holding his back up.  
"Luffy," he breathed, relieved.  
"Zoro," Luffy croaked in between chokes, " you need to save…"  
He coughed again, quite violently.  
"Whom must I save, Luffy? You're here, alive and well. All I wanted…"  
"Law."  
Zoro blinked, not quite understanding.  
"Zoro, save Law, please," Luffy begged, looking up at Zoro with those pleading brown eyes.  
"But why, Luffy?"  
"I owe him. He saved my life once. I want you to save his. Zoro. Please."  
Zoro bowed his head a little.  
"As you wish, my captain."  
He dived back in again, seeing some lifeless shapes ahead.  
_I hope this Law's not dead yet. Luffy'd freak out on me.  
_He realized the shapes were only rags as he approached another shackled body.  
_This must be him_, he thought, recognizing the tattoos on Law's hands and forearms.  
He broke the shackles and tore Law free, cutting the surface with Law on his shoulders.  
Luffy smiled. Zoro sighed.  
What he'd do to see his captain smile just like that! He'd do anything.  
But the smile vanished. Too fast.  
"He's not breathing! Help him, Zoro!"  
Zoro rolled his eyes on his captain. But these damned innocent, pleading eyes of Luffy's again!  
So he knelt down, pressed his mouth to Law's lips and tried to breathe some life back into him.  
It didn't work.  
So he tried the boxing on Law as well.  
Luffy objected, but Zoro didn't care; if that Law guy died it'd be all his fault. He didn't want his captain mad at him and blaming him for some freak's death.  
"I'm not sure whether this…," Zoro began carefully, when Law's eyes flipped open.  
"He's alive!" Luffy grinned.  
Zoro sighed again.  
And wondered why Law's crew was nowhere to be seen. Did they desert their captain? Why?


	2. Thank You, Nakama?

**Chapter 2: Thank You/Nakama?**

"Luffy-san," Law spoke, his voice roughened with sea water and almost dying, "why did you save me?"  
They were on the Sunny and had dragged Law along and were now sitting in the kitchen, the two captains covered in blankets.  
Luffy made a break shoving meat into his mouth to grin widely at Law.  
He gulped down his bites before he said: "I owed you. So I made Zoro save you."  
He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world; maybe it was, for him.  
Law looked around the table, found Zoro chewing violently on some piece of meat, deliberately ignoring everything and everyone.  
"Thank you, Zoro-san," Law said formally, his eyes intent.  
Zoro swallowed, turned his face away, his cheeks some what flushed.  
"It was my captain's order. I simply obeyed."  
Law gave him a sincere smile. "I'm glad you did."  
Zoro grumbled something unintelligible to himself and went back to eating.  
Luffy grinned. He considered Law a friend of his, no matter what, since Law had saved his life and all; but he didn't really care what Law's opinion on that matter was.  
"Law, we're even now," Luffy declared, patting Law's shoulder and grinning like crazy. Law just smiled in return, more out of politeness than actual happiness.  
"I guess so, yeah."  
"Then we're friends now!"  
Law's smile turned shy. "If you say so, Luffy-san…"  
"Hmph."  
Luffy turned to Zoro who'd made the sound of objection. "What?"  
Zoro cleared his throat, but kept his voice calm as he spoke: "You want him to be part of our crew, right?"  
Luffy nodded.  
"I thought so. But we don't even know this guy, Luffy! And he's got a crew of his own…"  
Law put his elbows on the table, his resting lazily on his tattooed hands.  
"Yeah, right. Wanna get to know me, Zoro-san?" He raised one eyebrow suggestively at Zoro.  
Zoro blushed.  
"I know Law well enough to decide on that!," Luffy explained.  
Now it was Law's cheeks that reddened.  
"We've spent a lot of time together," Luffy went on, raising his voice, "and I trust him with my life. He treated me well, and so will you guys treat him. Understand?"  
Everyone mumbled agreement, only Zoro eyed Law suspiciously.  
_I don't trust you. Not around my captain_.  
Law spoke up. "Stop. Don't you think I deserve a say on this?"  
"Why?," Luffy asked.  
"Maybe I don't want to be part of your crew?"  
"But why not?"  
"'cause I have my own crew, for instance?"  
"Well, where are they, anyway?," Zoro interjected.  
"On their way, I guess," Law said.  
"Then you'll stay with us until they're here, " Luffy ruled.  
Law sighed, defeated. "Fine."


	3. Memories vs Confessions

Chapter 3: Memories vs. Confessions

Zoro was on ship watch with Luffy.  
Law was still seated in the kitchen, contemplating his situation as Sanji entered the room.  
"So," Law casually began, "what's the matter with your swordsman?"  
Sanji lit a cigarette, inhaled, exhaled.  
"What cha mean?"  
"Why is he so… overly protective around your captain?"  
Sanji chuckled, smoke twirling around his face.  
"Oh, that. He's secretly, but madly in love with Luffy. And Luffy's got not the slightest of clues." Sanji shrugged. "That's how it is."  
"I see," Law replied, his mind working.

Luffy sat in Zoro's lap, his back resting against the swordman's chest.  
"Zoro, I missed you so much!"  
Zoro chuckled and pulled Luffy closer.  
"I know, I missed you, too, my captain."  
"Zoro, you don't have to call me captain all the time…"  
Another laugh shook Zoro's chest and Luffy with it.  
"I know, but I like to call you that."  
Luffy turned his head to face Zoro.  
"You don't like Law, do you, Zoro?," he asked, sounding rather concerned.  
Zoro sighed.  
"No, I actually don't."  
"Why is that, Zoro?"  
"He… got to spend time with you when I couldn't. He seems so… intimate around you, it makes me sick."  
"Are you jealous, Zoro?"  
"Yes!," Zoro spat, frowning, his eye tightly closed.  
"You don't have to be. You'll always be my first mate, Zoro."  
Zoro sighed again.  
"Luffy. How close were you two?," he asked, his voice unusually shaky.  
Luffy closed his eyes, thought hard about it.  
"Quite a bit," he admitted carefully, "He cared for me, saved me. He…"  
"Did he sleep with you?," Zoro asked in a hushed voice.  
Luffy giggled.  
"Zoro, stop making fun of that. No, he didn't. At least as far as I remember, he didn't. Why?"  
Zoro hesitated; he felt his cheeks get hot.  
"Because I…"  
"Luffy-san! Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"  
"Sorry, Zoro. Be right back, OK?"  
Luffy gave Zoro a quick hug, his cheek brushing against Zoro's ear, sending his earrings jingling and making his skin tingling.  
Luffy walked to the far side where Law was standing and waiting for him.  
Law looked uneasy.  
"Luffy-san, I just wanted to check whether you welcome my staying with your crew. Sanji hinted at someone disapproving…"  
"What do you mean, Law? Who's disapproving?  
"Zoro-san. I think he doesn't like me." Law made a sorry face.  
Luffy giggled and patted Law's shoulder amiably.  
"He's only jealous!"  
"Jealous?," Law asked, "Does he have any reason to be jealous?," he said, his voice raspy and low, one tattooed hand of his touching Luffy's chin.  
"I guess not," Luffy said, laughing insecurely.  
Law cocked his head and leaned in to a kiss; Luffy gasped but didn't turn away.  
"Law…I…I…," he stammered but Law put two fingers on his lips to silent him.  
"Hush, it's alright."  
And he kissed him again, his tongue sliding into Luffy's mouth, his hands starting to wander up and down the rubberboy's back; then, abruptly, he got up and left, smirking.  
Luffy sat there, startled, catching his breath.  
Law's lips had felt strangely familiar….


	4. Intentions

Chapter 4: Intentions

Luffy hurried back to Zoro; he'd wanted to talk to him so badly about what had happened with Law.  
Luffy smiled at the sight of Zoro's sleeping frame and watched him for a while.  
When Luffy dozed off himself, Zoro stretched and opened his eye.  
"Ah, you're back."  
"Yeah," Luffy yawned, hardly able to keep his eyes open; and, of course, he'd already forgotten about that scene with Law earlier.  
Zoro grinned. "Go to bed, Luffy. I'll keep watch. Just you go to sleep, captain."  
"You sure?"  
Zoro nodded, so Luffy trotted off to his hammock.  
"My captain," Zoro whispered into the night, staring out at the sea.  
"You like him a great deal, don't you?," a voice behind Zoro's back asked, mockingly.  
Zoro had Wado-Ichimonji drawn before he turned to face his opponent - Law.  
"What's it to you?," Zoro hissed.  
"I like him a lot myself," Law shrugged and sat down next to Zoro.  
"Now, please be so kind, and take your katana out of my face. I know what a sword looks like, thank you."  
Zoro growled, but sheethed his sword.  
"What do you want from me?, " he asked, warily.  
"Talking."  
Zoro snorted.  
"Why are you so… unfriendly, Zoro-san?"  
"'cause you're not my friend, Trafalgar."  
"Why? Your captain claims we're - temporary - nakama."  
"No, he _wants_ us to be nakama. There's a difference."  
"Is there? Anyway, you're not really trying very hard, Roronoa," Law remarked.  
"Hmph."  
"Well, I kind of like you, Zoro, " he finally said, touched Zoro's arm right on purpose as he left, the swordsman staying behind perplexed.  
_What's up with that guy?_


	5. Sadistic Twist

**Chapter 5: Sadistic Twist**

Law stalked back into the kitchen, sat on the table grinning like a satisfied mountain lion.  
Sanji was rummaging around in the food shelves not paying any attention to Law.  
Falling onto his back, Law lay sprawled on the table, still a wide grin propped on his face but his eyes closed, oblivious to his surroundings.  
"Oi, what's that grin about?"  
The voice made Law start - and almost fall off the table.  
"Easy. What's it with you, lyin' on the table, grinnin' like a total jerk?"  
"Nothing. None of your business, anyway."  
"So? You're in _my_ territory, so don't be so full of yourself. Get off or I'll kick you out, literally."  
Law snickered.  
"Was that meant to scare me, cook?"  
Sanji lit a cigarette.  
"You sound like that damned marimo. I don't like your tone, mister."  
Law gave him a sheepish grin.  
"Oh, what cha gonna do about it?," he dared Sanji.  
"Wipe it off your face," Sanji growled and grabbed Law's collar.  
Law dived away under Sanji's launch and this time really landed on the floor, back first.  
"Shit," he moaned.  
Before he could move away, Sanji straddled him, evil grin on his face.  
"Get off me!," Law complained, but Sanji didn't give a damn and blew smoke into Law's face.  
"Don't fool around with a cook in his kitchen," Sanji lectured.  
"Really?," Law asked mockingly, eyebrow raised and knocked his head against Sanji's mouth and nose.  
Sanji tumbled off of him, hands pressed over his bleeding lips and nose.  
"Bastard," he muttered.  
A sadistic grin played around Law's lips.  
"Aw, you're hurt and bleeding. Need a doctor?," he asked ironically, hovering over Sanji who aimed a kick at him but missed.  
"Let me take care of you," Law purred, kneeling over Sanji, getting a hold on his shoulders.  
Sanji tried to shake him off but then there were Law's lips pressed to his and he stilled, confused and unsure what to do.  
Law's hands slid under Sanji's shirt, caressing his flat stomach and holding him still.  
"I thought you were after Luffy," Sanji said breathlessly as Law pulled away to eye him.  
"Why, I never said I was after _anyone in particular_," Law murmured against the soft skin of Sanji's neck.  
Sanji shivered; he'd never expected _that_ of Law, not with _him_, anyway.  
Law's fingers moved lazily across Sanji's stomach to his chest; then, with a wicked grin, Law ripped Sanji's shirt to shreds to have better access to his skin.  
Sanji didn't know what to do; should he make Law stop? Or should he just lean back and enjoy the ride, wherever it would take him?  
His attention was absorbed by Law leaning in for another kiss, his goatee rubbing against Sanji's, causing pleasurable friction.  
Sanji softly moaned against Law's lips, pulling Law closer to deepen their kiss.  
Law chuckled as Sanji tugged impatiently at his sweatshirt and hastily pulled it over his head and threw it across the room.  
Sanji coudln't resist touching Law's chest and marvelling at his tanned skin and the hin of dark hair below Law's navel.  
A hand of his moved towards Law's waist trying to undo his belt and fly; Law grabbed it and held it tightly, his vicious grin again spreading across his face.  
"Not so fast," he purred, his voice soft and heavy like velvet.  
Sanji gave a frustrated grunt but stopped his attempt.  
Law's smile turned wicked as his hands wandered down Sanji's pants, exploring, stroking, caressing.  
Sanji's lips escaped a low moan; he winced as Law's grip tightened around his hardness but didn't tell him off; he loved it too much. _Pleasurable pain_.  
"Painful?," Law asked as on cue, his face betraying his innocent tone.  
Sanji only shook his head. Law nodded, and pulled away.  
"Take off your pants, cook," he demanded.  
Sanji hesitated and blushed slightly which amused Law greatly.  
Slowly, Sanji unbuttoned his suit pants, his eyes never leaving Law's.  
Then there he stood, only wearing dark blue satin boxers that barely covered the bulge at the front.  
Law's smile widened at the sight.  
"Nice," he muttered, "Now take them off."  
Sanji did as he was told and before the garment hit the floor, Law's lips were at the tip of his cock.  
Sanji sighed as Law started kissing and licking his shaft all over.  
Law looked up at him with mischievous eyes and suddenly stopped.  
"Enough of that," he declared, wiping his mouth.  
"Bend over."  
Sanji gave him a curious look.  
"Got any lube?," he asked, scared that Law might say no.  
"Sure," was the short reply, so Sanji bent over and waited.  
Law's hands grabbed Sanji's hip bones to keep Sanji in place.  
Then, without warning, Law thrust in, and Sanji jerked forward, cussing in pain.  
"Hold still!," Law ordered, breathing heavily under his thrusts.  
It was still more pain than pleasure for Sanji, but he could handle it and he'd get used to it, he told himself and soon found himself moaning in time with Law's moves.  
Shudders started up and down Law's body as he came, a low groan leaving his lips; Sanji'd climaxed only moments before and tumbled to his knees, Law collapsing right onto his back.  
So they lay on the floor, covered in sweat, cum and, in Sanji's case, also blood.  
Sanji sat up,shoving Law off him, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket and lit a cig.  
Law lay flat on his stomach, watching Sanji and motioning him to let him have a drag.  
Law inhaled deeply, enjoying the rare occasion of nicotine in his system.  
"Oi, get up. I gotta get this mess cleaned up before someone's coming…," Sanji said.  
Law grinned at him, grabbed his pants, dressed and was gone.


	6. There's No Sex in Your Violence

**Chapter 6: There's No Sex in Your Violence!**

Zoro sat on deck alone, star-gazing.  
He hated to be on ship watch alone, but a sleeping Luffy wouldn't have helped, either. He'd only distracted him.  
Zoro straightened. He had to do something about this; he needed to confess to Luffy, soon. Otherwise it would weaken him, break him, kill him.  
He stood up, walked over to the rail, propped his elbows onto it and spat into the sea.  
A frustrated sigh rumbled up his throat.  
He turned around, sat down and leaned his back against the rail.  
He yawned very loudly, and closed his eyes.  
"Don't you ever sleep?," he mumbled, as he heard footsteps approaching.  
"Actually, I think sleep's overrated," Law replied, "but I heard you sleep quite a whole lot. Must be quite boring here, then."  
"You have no right to say such things, so you better keep your mouth shut, Trafalgar," Zoro grumbled.  
Law laughed. "Was that a threat? Well, you better listen to what I have to say, since I know about Luffy's…. preferences, you get me?"  
Zoro swallowed audibly.  
"So you _did_…"  
"Yeah, _I_ did," Law said casually.  
"Though your beloved captain was unconscious most of the time, but not always, of course…"  
Zoro grimaced disgustedly. "You sick son of a bitch…"  
"I didn't care," Law went on, " and as far as I know, Luffy didn't mind. But I bet he doesn't remember any of it." He sighed theatrically.  
"You filthy bastard," Zoro spat, "And you dare tell me this to my face? Do you want to die so badly?"  
Law only chuckled in response.  
"As if _you_ could beat me, Roronoa."  
Zoro was up on his feet, teeth tightly clenched together in his rage; he grabbed Law's neck and held him hovering inches above the floor, glaring at him.  
Though Law had problems breathing, his superior smile never left his lips.  
He made a quick, random move with his arm and touched incidentally the front of Zoro's dark pants.  
"I _know_," he mouthed, and gave Zoro another quick stroke.  
Zoro flinched at Law's touch, and dropped him; Law landed in a kneeling position, smirking upward.  
"Tell me," Zoro demanded, crouching before Law.  
Law nodded, and pulled Zoro into a kiss; Zoro had expected everything but this, he didn't quite know how to properly react, so he just let it happen.  
It wasn't all that unpleasant, he realized but right then Law pulled away.  
"So," Zoro began, "what's in it for you, if you tell me?"  
Law's cheshire cat grin was back. "Sex."  
Zoro's jaw dropped. "What?"  
"Might as well enjoy my stay with your crew…"  
"You're crazy."  
"That's what you say _now_."  
Zoro shook his head, unbelieving.  
"And how else should I teach you, anyway?," Law purred, his voice carrying dark shades of arrogance in it.  
"First," he began his lecture, "you ought to learn to behave: you're Luffy's second, so you're meant to submit to him. In any way."  
"Submit?"  
"Yeah, dominance games won't help and you should know your place by now: at Luffy's side, or better _under_ him," he said, winking suggestively at Zoro, "but it'll always be Luffy who's in charge."  
Zoro nodded, a grim expression on his features.  
"And where's _your_ place in this hierarchy?"  
"Below Luffy. But above you. I'm a captain, never forget that, Zoro."  
Zoro grumbled something incomprehensive.  
"Shall we begin?," Law offered.  
"Hmph. Let's get this over with," Zoro said, shrugging.  
He regretted his words as Law pointed to the floor, his most evil grin on display.  
"Get down on your knees."  
Zoro already hated this; most of all he hated Law for humiliating him and playing with him.  
"You may not know it yet, Zoro, but you'll _like_ to be dominated. And remember: you're doing this for Luffy, the one you…"  
"Shut up," Zoro snarled and fell onto his knees.  
Law slapped his face, hard.  
"Behave!," he warned.  
Zoro glared up at him, his cheek red and throbbing.  
He had never believed in such things as gods but in this moment he was sure: Law was the devil incarnate.  
Rain started to fall, warm and steady, as Law undid his pants.  
Underneath, he wore tight pitchblack boxer shorts, delicately clinging to his _not-overly-but-just-right_-muscled body.  
Zoro had to admit Law was one of the good-looking sort.  
"Be nice!," Law warned as he pulled his shorts down.  
"I hate you," Zoro hissed, leaning forward.  
Law grabbed Zoro by the collar of his jacket, pulling him up in one quick, fierce motion.  
"Stop that, will you? We really need to work on that attitude of yours."  
"Which attitude?," Zoro muttered.  
Law hit him again; this time his left ear, sending his earrings tingling against one another; his skin broke and blood started oozing out of the wound, dropping down his jawline.  
"Now, again," Law said, his eyes hard on Zoro.  
He thrust in too fast and too deep, Zoro almost choked on Law's length in his mouth.  
He gagged but didn't dare raise his voice again; and even if he'd wanted to, there wouldn't have been a chance, anyway.  
So there he was.  
Roronoa Zoro, once feared Pirate Hunter, on his knees, sucking Trafalgar Law's dick.  
He felt ashamed.  
Both of Law's hands now rested on Zoro's head, pressing him down but also strangely caressing his hair and scalp.  
Zoro flashed a look up at Law, who had his eyes closed, his lips forming a pleased grin.  
_In a dark, twisted way this guy's beautiful_.  
Law moaned softly as he climaxed, his fingers digging into Zoro's scalp, making Zoro cringe.  
Law opened his eyes.  
"Good boy," he said, patting Zoro's head.  
Zoro straightened and spat the cum into the sea.  
"You make me feel like a whore or a dog, and I really don't know which is worse," he whispered, suppressed aggression making his voice lower and raspier than usual.  
Law's hands were on his neck; he thought Law would strangle him here and now but was suprised when Law pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.  
This closeness was both uncomfortable and thrilling, but Zoro feared Law might feel what he wasn't meant to feel; his very own arousal and hardness.  
Zoro was now entirely confused; this guy had such power over him: making him sumbit himself to this psycho and _enjoying_ it?  
Zoro hated Law for that; but mostly he hated himself for being so _weak_.  
A pinkish light in the East announced the upcoming dawn of day; the rain had stopped, finally.  
"Next lesson after dark. Meet me right here, will you, Zoro?," Law asked, for the first time sounding kind of exhausted.  
Zoro gave him a crooked smile.  
"I guess I have to."  
"Right. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. And enjoy it you _will_."  
Law, fully dressed again in rain-soaked clothes, turned and left.  
_Does he know…?_  
Zoro was once again left alone, speechless.


	7. Afflictions

**Chapter 7: Afflictions**

Law showered. A complacent smile softened his features.  
He was really pleased with himself.  
These mugiwara guys were almost _too_ easy.  
But he'd enjoy himself until his own crew would arrive to fetch him.  
He didn't mind if it took them quite a while longer; he had plans regarding the captain and his second. And that cook was a nice little plaything as well.  
Law stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and made for the boys' dorm room.

_On the Hearts Pirates' Submarine…_  
Bepo was running up and down the aisle, muttering to himself.  
Shachi and Penguin were standing close by.  
"Guess we should go get him now, right?," Shachi asked.  
Penguin nodded. "Right. But it was nice to have a break, after all…"  
"Yes," Shachi consented, sighing, "I really hope our captain's condition has improved…"

Luffy was having nightmares;  
_dark shapes laughed followed him around, coaxing, luring, speaking with far too familiar voices._  
_He cringed in his sleep._  
_The shadowy figures laughed at him, made fun of his ambitions and dreams._  
_They came closer, too close._  
_Luffy could feel their hot breath in his neck, their arms lunging forward -_  
he awoke screaming, and fell out of his hammock.  
Zoro was the first to reach him.  
"Luffy, hush, it's OK. It was only a dream," he tried to soothe him, holding Luffy.  
But Luffy shrieked and backed away.  
One of the voices tormenting him in his nightmare had been _Zoro's_!


	8. Soothe Me

**Chapter 8: Soothe Me**

Law found Luffy crouching in a corner, leeting no one close, his body rocking back and forth, his face blank.  
"What's wrong with him?," Law asked.  
Sanji stood next to him, so it was he who answered.  
"Nightmare. 'bout Zoro."  
Zoro was standing as close to Luffy as he'd let him, looking utterly desperate and unhappy.  
"Luffy…," he mumbled for the third time but Luffy's only reaction was screaming like a lunatic and hitting Zoro's outstretched hands, so Zoro gave up on that approach.  
He stumbled over to Sanji and Law. "He won't let me talk to him."  
"Maybe I could," Sanji began, but Law interrupted: "Let me try."  
He crouched before Luffy and spoke with him in a low, soothing voice.  
Luffy looked at him, unsure at first.  
Then he nodded and threw himself against Law's chest, hugging the surgeon tightly.  
Law patted Luffy's back, his hands carefully placed; a motion so intimate it was obvious it had happened often between them in the past.  
Zoro sucked in a breath, turned and left, his mind racing; he was mad and hurt and, most of all, jealous to the very bottom of his heart.  
_I'll get back at you for this, Trafalgar!_


	9. Shared Past, Shared Bed

_**Chapter 9: Shared Past, Shared Bed  
**_

Law lay on that little sofa [thatactually belonged to Zoro, but Law didn't give a damn 'bout th**at] **and was fast asleep.**  
**He lay on his stomach, his head resting on one arm, the other hanging loosely off the sofa.**  
**His fine features were relaxed, his mouth a little opened into a grin.  
He was dreaming...

_Luffy was lying on the operating table, his chest covered in thick bandages.  
Law sat beside him, taking off his surgical gloves; he'd just applied new bandages on Luffy's wounds; the operation itself dated back over a week already, but Luffy was still unconscious, looking more dead than alive.  
Law threw the gloves away and took one of Luffy's hands in his, his thumb deliberately rubbing over the back of Luffy's hand.  
A constant beeping and buzzing filled the otherwise silent room, created by all the machines checking Luffy's vital signs.  
Law smiled.  
He looked more like a butcher than a doctor: blood stained his shirt and pants all over, and a smear across his cheek graced his face. All this blood simply from removing and reapplying the gauze and bandages... He chuckled.  
He was content. The operation had gone well, and Luffy's wounds were about to heal, though they were still severe and often oozing lots of blood.  
But Luffy'd survive, scarred but apart from that fine. Hopefully not only physically. He'd gone through horrors, Law knew, and they might still break him even if his body healed.  
His soul might not. Law sighed. _I'll do my best to keep you sane, Luffy-san._  
Law patted the hand he was still holding, gently, then bent down and kissed it, his mouth lingering on the soft skin.  
Luffy's body squirmed under Law's touch, his lips slightly moving.  
He was regaining consciousness, finally.  
Law gave Luffy an all-over glance, watching Luffy's chest steadily rise and fall, his hands clenching and unclenching.  
Law cocked his head to the side, still observing, but with a sweet smile on his lips.  
He carefully repositioned Luffy on the table, climbed up and curled up beside him, one arm protectively around Luffy.  
"You're safe now, Luffy-san," he whispered, his fingers twirled in Luffy's hair.  
"I'll watch over you, Mugiwara," he said softly, holding Luffy close to his chest.  
A faint murmure left Luffy's lips that made Law snicker.  
"Rest, Luffy-san. When you've recovered we got plenty of time to get to know each other, I promise." He kissed the back of the rubberboy's head and drifted off to sleep, a sly smile on his lips._

_Luffy opened his eyes. He scanned the room, but didn't recognize it. He felt sore and exhausted._  
_Something brushed against his shoulder. He turned and realized there was someone else, lying right next to him._  
_"You," he gasped, identifying the man shifting at his side._  
_"Mhm?," mumbled the other one, his eyes heavy-lidded, his hair a tousled mess._  
_Luffy grinned at him. "You! You're a doctor. You saved me."_  
_The one spoken to nodded, stifling a yawn._  
_"Trafalgar Law. And yes, I am a surgeon."_  
_Luffy then realized he was all alone with Law. His friends were nowhere to be seen._  
_He started shaking, his eyes darting up and down the room._  
_Law touched Luffy's shoulder carefully, a well-intended try of comfort, but Luffy backed off, sobbing.  
"Hush, it's OK, Luffy-san," Law crooned, and Luffy hauled himself at Law, still sobbing convulsively.  
"Where am I? And where are my nakama?," Luffy whined.  
Law held him, trying his best to comfort and reassure him.  
"You are on my ship. I'm taking care of you until you've fully healed. I don't know where your nakama are; but right now it's most important you don't get too upset. You need to rest."  
Luffy looked at Law, snivelling.  
"Hush, dry your eyes," Law purred, his chest softly vibrating by his hum. His fingers grazed Luffy's chin, then moved up to his lips.  
Luffy stilled, his dark brown eyes big and round on Law, his lips twitching, and his tongue sneaking out, licking tantalizingly over Law's fingertips.  
Law's intense gaze fell onto Luffy, a soft sigh betraying his composed behaviour.  
Luffy only grinned mischievously in return.  
One tattooed hand snaked forward, grabbed Luffy's collar and yanked him gruffly to his chest.  
A predatory grin struck Law's lips before he crushed them onto Luffy's and sucked on them hungrily.  
Luffy blinked hard, especially as Law bit down on his bottom lip, hard, until it bled.  
He jerked but Law held him close, forced his tongue into Luffy's mouth, and grabbed Luffy's ass with one hand.  
Luffy struggled but moved even closer to Law instead of away.  
"So," Law asked, his voice low and throaty with desire, "you're in for some distraction?"  
Luffy smiled and pressed his mouth back to Law's.  
Law took that as a yes, and moved his hands down Luffy's shorts, resting on the bare skin of his butt, and squeezed.  
Luffy gasped; his cheeks reddening.  
Law pushed him down on the table again, straddling him with a fierce smile.  
Luffy gazed up at him, his eyes a bit hazy, as Law wrenched his pants down.  
With his eyes fixed on Luffy's, Law moved his head down – and bit into Luffy's hip bone. Hard.  
The rubberboy screamed, but Law didn't stop; he licked and bit his way down towards Luffy's groin, with Luffy heavily breathing, and soon moaning as Law reached his erect penis.  
He opened his mouth again...  
_**"Get the hell off my sofa, punk!"**  
Law started and fell right onto the floor, looking sleepily up at an enraged Zoro glaring down on him.  
"Oh. It's you."  
Zoro growled.  
"Is it time for lesson #2 already?," Law asked casually, stretching on the floor.  
Zoro scowled. "I hope not," he mumbled, "though you seem quite ready," and stormed off.  
Law scratched his head.  
_Now that was odd.  
What did he...Oh shit!_  
Just then Law realized the bulge in his pants, and hid his face in his hands.


	10. Disgrace

**Chapter 10: Disgrace**

Zoro was sitting in the crow's nest alone, a half-full bottle of sake beside him.  
He was raging.  
This Trafalgar guy did not only steal away _his_ captain but also started to invade _his_ territory and claim _his_ property.  
Zoro ground his teeth.  
He'd wipe the floor with that punk.  
He took another swig of his sake, slumped back and waited.  
_Just you see, Trafalgar!_  
He watched the sun set and drown in the sea, painting the horizon with bloody reds.  
_Nice foreshadowing._  
He smiled and climbed down on deck, his booze in one hand.  
His back propped up against the mast he sat down and took another quick gulp.  
But this time the sake didn't calm him at all; he was far too enraged.  
The empty bottle hit the floor between his feet with a thud, surprisingly not breaking to pieces.  
Just as he was about to doze off he heard a door creaking.  
He had his swords drawn before he was even on his feet, lunging forward.  
Law cracked a smile at him and blocked the attack with his own katana.  
"Wanna play, huh?," he asked mockingly, and aimed at Zoro's thigh.  
Zoro growled and pushed Law's sword aside with Kitetsu and launched another strike at Law's neck.  
Law ducked away, his taunting smile still on display, and kicked Zoro off his feet;  
Zoro hadn't expected Law to play the damn cook's tricks on him, so he hit the floor, face-first.  
"Cheat," he snapped, turning to face Law, and finding a blade pointing at his adam's apple.  
He swallowed.  
That was it. Now he'd really_ kill_ that punk.  
Law moved his blade almost caressingly along Zoro's throat, slicing skin, drawing blood.  
It was only a superficial wound but it still bled well enough; blood ran down Zoro's chest and soaked his haramaki.  
Zoro was on the edge of exploding with frustration, wrath and hatred; but he didn't move; just watched as Law licked the blood off his blade.  
"Don't challenge me, Zoro," he said, sheathing his sword and bent down on one knee right in front of Zoro, "or you'll regret it."  
Zoro spat into his face.  
Law's composed expression shattered; his fist hit Zoro's jaw, knocking the wind out of him; then his cheekbone, followed by his temple.  
Then Law was all cool control again.  
Zoro blinked hard, trying to readjust his blurry vision.  
A blood vessel had burst at his brow, blood trickling down.  
"I'll make you obey," Law said, his words a promise.  
Zoro grabbed Wado-Ichimonji and brought it down on Law's chest, ripping apart garments and flesh.  
Law's blood spilled on them both as he bent down and tore Zoro's katanas away and threw them across deck.  
Zoro howled in frustration.  
"Now," Law smirked.  
Still dazed from the hit on his head, Zoro reacted to slow; Law's katana cut through the air; Zoro was prepared for the pain to come but there was only the sound of tearing fabrics;  
he opened his eye and saw his haranaki ripped apart, exposing his muscly stomach.

Both their blood stained his torso.  
Law wore a superior grin, kneeling down and pulling Zoro's jacket off his shoulders.  
"Do you surrender?," Law asked, looking down on the one-eyed man lying on the floor before him.  
Zoro glared up at him, and spat "Never" between clenched teeth.  
"Just as I expected," Law remarked.  
Law stripped off his blood-soaked shirt, revealing his slender, sinewy frame, only marred by the small bleeding wound just below his collarbones.  
"I'll take you now, swordsman."  
Zoro snorted.  
Law's hand dashed forward, grabbed Zoro's neck and pulled him close into a violent, needy kiss.  
_Damn that punk. But he's a way too good kisser..._  
Zoro mentally shook himself.  
_Focus._  
Law pressed his hard body against Zoro, pinning the swordsman to the floor with his weight.  
Zoro tried to push Law off him, but Law didn't loosen his grip on him and forced his tongue into Zoro's mouth.  
His lips tightly pressed to Zoro's, Law let one hand slide down Zoro's pants, envelopping Zoro's dick, squeezing hard.  
Zoro yelped.  
"I can crush you like a bug if I want to. Always keep that in mind.  
Surrender yourself to me, Zoro."  
Zoro started wheezing as Law increased the pressure.  
Zoro's cheeks were flushed with exertion, his skin breaking into sweat.  
"Do you now?," Law asked, his voice honey-sweet.  
Zoro swallowed hard.  
This was all about Luffy, right?  
So it was his obligation to submit, no matter how much he hated to admit that.  
"I do," he breathed, his eye closed, his only thought on Luffy.  
Law's hand let go of him.  
"Then turn over."  
Law was enjoying himself; he loved to play with that sword-bearing guy; especially the humiliation parts were just his kind of game.  
_This'll be hell_, Zoro thought.  
_This'll be fun_, Law cheered.  
But Zoro didn't move.  
Now it was Law's turn to scowl.  
"Do as you're told, First Mate!," Law snarled, kicking Zoro in the ribs.  
"Fuck you, punk," Zoro growled, and grabbed Law's back, bringing him down.  
"Wha-" Law fell flat on his back.  
"Got cha."  
Law's lips twitched.  
_He'd only pretended, that bastard._  
He moved his hand slightly, his lips a thin, cruel line.  
Zoro froze immediately.  
Law gave a sardonic laugh.  
"I just touched your heart. I told you, you're no match for me, Zoro."  
_He says that so lightly. I can barely breathe. My heart...?_  
Zoro slowly caught his breath, one fist brought up to his chest.  
Law smirked.  
"Quite unsettling, huh?"  
He crouched next to Zoro, poking his ribcage.  
"Now," he crooned, "be a nice boy and turn over."  
Zoro let out one last shaky breath, closed his eye and shook his head.  
"I will _not_ surrender myself,not to _you_."  
Law nodded, acknowledging. "We've been there already," he said impatience making his voice sound strained.  
"If I do this, I do it for Luffy and only Luffy," Zoro declared.  
Law rolled his eyes at him.  
"Shut it, will you?," he barked and hit Zoro's face once again.  
Zoro did not move away, nor flinch; the hit cracked the encrusted blood on his temple, ripping the wound open again; a soft dribble of blood ran down his cheekbone.  
"You're an addict, aren't you?," he asked.  
Law hesitated a split-second too long; so Zoro read his answer in his face.  
Now, Law was raging.  
He pulled Zoro up against him and bit into his neck until he bled.  
Zoro held back a gasp.  
"You wanted it this way," Law hissed and pushed Zoro back onto the floor, rolling him over and yanking his pants down.  
"No, wait -," Zoro snapped, but Law was already on top of him, unbuttoning his own pants.  
_I do not want this._  
_How could he have talked me into that, doing this for Luffy?_  
_I don't want him... fucking me._  
_I want ... Luffy._  
Law pressed his hardness tauntingly against Zoro's bare flesh.  
Zoro winced as Law took a hold at his flanks, steadying himself.  
_This cannot be._  
_This is all plain wrong. Nevertheless, I cannot help but feel...aroused._  
_This can hardly be any more shameful.._  
Law pushed in, and Zoro cried out.  
Law chuckled. "Sweet, sweet deflorartion."  
A door opened.  
A few footsteps were made.  
"Oi! Marimo! Stop that yellin', will you?" Sanji.  
Zoro held his breath.  
_Not him. Not now. Not...this._  
Law continued his thrusts, softly snickering into Zoro's ear.  
"You don't want him to see us?," he whispered, "Well.."  
Zoro grabbed Law's wrists at his sides frantically.  
"Please. I'll do anything. Just don't -," he pleaded.  
Law stilled for a moment, considering.  
"You're in no position to demand anything of me."  
Zoro's eyes widened in shock.  
"But... please...I...," he stammered.  
There was a bang; the door to the kitchen was shut again, and Law cracked up.  
"So, now you're mine fully, since you'd do _anything_..."  
Zoro was petrified.  
He'd capitulated for _nothing_?  
Law grabbed his shoulders, his moves becoming more and more violent.  
Zoro was panting and sweating under him.  
Stop this. Now. I can't...  
A coarse moan built in his chest and slipped his lips.  
Law grinned and gave him a squeeze.  
"So, you _are_ enjoying this, after all. I knew it."  
Zoro hid his flushed face on the floor.  
"No, I'm not, I - argh!"  
He jerked forward, but Law didn't let him get away.  
"Scream for me," Law purred, one of his hands curling around Zoro's dick.  
But first, he screamed himself, only muffled against Zoro's shoulder, his nails digging into Zoro's flesh to keep him upright as he climaxed.  
He collapsed onto Zoro's back but still didn't loosen his grip on him.  
"Now," Law breathed next to Zoro's ear, "your turn."  
It hadn't been his plan to lay hands on Zoro at first; but since he liked to disgrace the swordsman some more he'd decided he would.  
His hand started working on Zoro.  
Zoro flinched.  
"Law -"  
Law smiled down on him, straddling him.  
"Zoro?," he inquired.  
He grinned at the green-haired man quivering under his touch.  
"Pant. Moan. And scream for me. Do it, Zoro."  
"I-I can't...I..."  
"Do it."  
What is this all about, anyway?  
It's Law, after all, and I'm...?  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Despite his mental conflict, he came, hard, spilling all over Law's hand.  
But he hadn't screamed; hadn't moaned, only gasped; but Law seemed content with that, however.  
"You learn, good boy," Law said, patting Zoro's head, leaving cum traces in his hair.  
Zoro was still breathing hard; his cheeks were flushed bright red, his whole body covered in sweat.  
"T-thank you," he breathed, meeting Law's eyes.  
Law nodded.  
"My pleasure. Literally,"  
He smirked.  
"Luffy'll appreciate you," he said, getting up and heading inside.  
Zoro closed his eye; he lay still stark naked on deck, congealed blood and cum all over his body.  
_Luffy. What would you think of me if you knew about this?_  
_I did it for you, Luffy._  
_Luffy?_


	11. Revelations

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

Luffy trotted across deck.  
It was early morning, the sun had just risen.  
Sanji wasn't even up yet, so no breakfast in sight for Luffy, but distracted himself and enjoyed the view; bright sunlight and a clear blue, calm sea.  
Then, he saw something on the floor around the mast.  
_Blood?_  
He'd better ask Zoro if everything was OK, since it'd been the swordman's turn of ship watch.  
Then again… he was still uncomfortable around Zoro since his dream…  
He cocked his head to one side, staring out at the sea.  
Thinking was hard, particularly on an empty stomach.  
_Hmph._  
_But it's still Zoro, right?_  
Luffy decided he'd ask Sanji about the incident;  
maybe Sanji had a fight with Zoro and one of them got hurt?  
It wouldn't be too unusual, after all.  
So, he'd wake Sanji, eat breakfast and have a talk with the cook.  
_Yosh!_

Zoro woke in pain; he was curled up on his sofa (a very uncommon sleeping position for him), and his whole body hurt, especially his…  
The mere thought made the blood rush to his cheeks.  
_Law_.  
Law. Had. _Fucked._ Him.  
That's why his private parts hurt like they did.  
He'd been fucked, literally.  
He closed his eye again, but sleep was impossible now.  
How could allt his have happened, after all?  
How could one man take away all his pride & dignity?  
He'd just sat up but he really didn't feel like getting up and meeting the others today, especially not Law.  
Shame was his foremost feeling.  
Yet, he hadn't fought, had he?  
He'd _enjoyed_ it, even.  
_Hell._  
He tapped his throat with his fingertips; the wound Law had inflicted was hardly a scrape, but dried blood graced his chin and chest.  
He figured the wound had opened in his sleep.  
The sofa bore some blood stains, too.  
He sighed.  
His head hurt; his good eye was swollen where Law had hit his temple.  
Gosh.  
He did not only somewhat _feel_ abused, he _looked_ like it as well.  
Finally, he heaved himself up and headed for the bathroom to rid himself of the blood all over his body.

Sanji was already up, making coffee as Luffy entered the kitchen.  
"Sanji, you're up!"  
"So are you. Somethin' up?"  
"Hungry!," Luffy grinned.  
Sanji snorted. "What else?"  
Luffy waited for his food, slouched on a chair.  
"Sanji?," he asked, "were you on ship watch with Zoro last night?"  
"What? Why?," the cook mumbled, cigarette between lips, cutting bacon.  
"There's dried blood on deck. I thought you two maybe had one of your fights and someone got hurt…"  
"Definitely not. Though I wouldn't mind kickind the marimo's ass. Though I remember him screaming last night…"  
"Zoro? Screaming?"  
Sanji nodded.  
"I guess this needs further investigation," Luffy concluded, "but breakfast comes first!"  
"Then go wake the others and stop buggin' me…," Sanji grumbled and kicked Luffy out of the kitchen.

They all gathered at the kitchen table.  
It was the usual breakfast battle: defending your food from Luffy.  
Chopper was the first to speak up to Zoro.  
"Zoro! What happened to your face? And your throat? You're wounded, let me treat you!"  
Zoro rolled his eyes.  
"It's nothing, Chopper, only a scratch and a bruise."  
"But-"  
Law eyed him closely, Zoro noticed.  
"OK, then, Chopper. But we finish breakfast first."  
"How'd it happen, anyway, marimo?"  
_Of course, this goddamn cook again.._  
Zoro gave Law a challenging look.  
"We had a little difference of opinion," Law explained, shrugging, looking Zoro straight in the eye.  
"What about?," Sanji asked, curiously.  
"None of your business, cook," Zoro said, sipping from his cup.  
Sanji snorted, and refilled Robin's coffee mug.  
"What happened to your haramaki, Zoro?," Robin asked all of a sudden.  
_Not you too, Robin._  
"It's torn."  
"Oh."  
"Law? We received a call from your crew," Nami said suddenly.  
_Thanks, Nami._  
"They're gonna be here in about 3 days; at least that's what the polar bear said," she giggled.  
Law gave a sigh of relief; it sounded fake to Zoro's ears.

Everyone had left the kitchen; except for Sanji and Zoro; it was their turn doing the dishes.  
_Why me? Why now?_  
Sanji gave Zoro the rinsed plates, cups and pieces of cutlery and Zoro dried everything, grumbling.  
As he handed Zoro another plate, Sanji said: "He fucked you too, right?"  
Zoro dropped the plate.  
It hit the ground with a crash and shattered to many sharp pieces.  
Zoro stood frozen, dumbfounded.  
Sanji chuckled, lit a new cigarette and bent down to pick up the pieces.  
"So I'm right."  
Zoro swallowed hard.  
_How could _he_ know?_  
"I heard you, you know. And you're behaving weird; weirder than usual, anyway. And Law's acting even more smug."  
Zoro's fists tightened around the dish towel.  
Then he realized _what_ Sanji had said.  
"Wait, what? 'You_ too_'? Does that mean he…?"  
"Yeah."  
Zoro felt dizzy; he held onto the kitchen counter.  
_This is the end…_


	12. Lessons in Shame

**Chapter 12: Lessons in Shame**

Zoro blanched; he was horrified and utterly disgusted.  
So it was true; it had never been about teaching him anything, but about Law's insatiable lust.  
Zoro knelt, retching.  
"Oi! What's up wit' chu?," Sanji asked.  
Zoro brought his hand to his face, slowly breathing in and out.  
Beads of sweat covered his forehead as he withdrew his hand, his body still trembling slightly.  
"This... is... fucking... disgusting!," he breathed.  
Sanji stilled, eyebrow cocked, watching Zoro closely.  
"What?"  
"Him fucking you, of all people, and then...," he broke off.  
Sanji's cheeks reddened with rage, and a tiny bit of shame.  
"So, in other words, you call _me_ disgusting?"  
"Yes, I do."  
Zoro still didn't look up at the furious cook.  
Sanji dropped his cigarette into the sink, something he normally _never_ did, and grabbed Zoro's jacket, pulling him close, glaring at him.  
"How dare you moss-headed Stone Age guy call _me_ disgusting?"  
Zoro finally met his glare.  
"'cause I'm not at all interested in either your ass or dick, cockroach," he hissed, but his voice was oddly muffled.  
He really _was_ sick.  
_Or was something else wrong with him?  
_His chest felt weird, like it was ripped open and torn apart.  
His legs gave way, he stumbled and bumped right into Sanji.  
"Get off!," Sanji snarled, confused, and pushed Zoro away.  
Zoro went flying onto the floor, his arms outstretched, eye widened.  
Sanji contorted his face.  
_What the fuck's wrong with the marimo?  
_Then he heard a snicker, turned and saw Law standing in the doorway.  
"You!," Zoro grumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist; it was just too tempting," Law explained, shrugging apologetically.  
Sanji shot a death glare at him, then turned back to Zoro who was flinching as if in pain.  
"Stop that!," Sanji demanded, "Leave him alone!"  
Law smirked.  
"I thought you liked to see him suffer?"  
Sanji stifled a harsh retort, as Zoro slowly got to his knees, breathing hard.  
"Don't you ever again fool around with my heart, Law!," he growled.  
Law cocked his head to one side, a smug smile appearing on his lips.  
"Oh, I could manipulate any other body part just as well," he said, winking at Zoro.  
Zoro's eye widened, his cheeks flushed and his jaw dropped.  
"Exactly _that_ part," Law said, smiling mischievously. "Wanna try?"  
Zoro wanted to object but as he opened his mouth the only sound he made was a low moan, caused by Law's _manipulation_.  
Sanji gave Zoro a curious look at the sound; he hadn't expected the marimo capable of such sounds of pleasure.  
It made him feel uneasy, so he turned away, hiding his red cheeks.  
"Oh, don't you feel left out!," he heard Law say, and immediately felt his dearest parts squeezed, hard. He fell to his knees and couldn't help but echo Zoro's groans.  
"I thought it was time the two of you shared some passion," Law said, diabolic smirk in place.  
"You know, 'Teasing is a sign of affection.'"  
Zoro glared up at Law.  
"You're such a sick, sadistic son of a bitch," he heaved, then pressed his lips together to stifle  
another moan.  
"Thanks for the compliment," Law said, sarcastically.  
"But fighting won't help you; it'll only make this longer."  
Sanji looked up at him, his body quivering but his face a mask of pure ire.  
"You'll pay for this," he spat, then cried out.  
His body shook violently, then he gasped – and lay still, heaving.  
Law laughed.  
"Now, that was easy!," he mocked, examining Sanji closely.  
Sanji mumbled something Law couldn't hear; but Zoro nodded at Sanji's words, breathed another deep breath and readied himself for right another lesson in shame.  
Law wasn't happy with what he saw, so increased the pressure on Zoro.  
As a result, Zoro curled his body up into a ball, shaking, sweating, but allowing no sound to escape his lips.  
It was a really pathetic sight.

He fought; he really did, but at some point he couldn't take any more; his body jerked, then he lay still, drawing in shaky breaths.  
Law grinned down on them.  
"I wish I had the time to have some more fun with you two he said," showing a fake sad smile, "but I have important matters to discuss with your captain. I hope he's _willing_."  
Zoro moved, his hand grabbing Law's boot.  
"Don't -," he whispered.  
Law gave him a reproachful glance, made a quick motion with his hand and smiled as he watched Zoro cringe in pain, rolling onto his back.  
Chuckling, Law turned and left, mumbling "Twist" on his way out.  
Zoro sighed and closed his eye, the pain easing.  
_What was that 'twist' about?  
_Sanji crawled over to him, gazing.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Sanji said, and pressed his mouth to Zoro's.  
They were well aware of the oddity of the situation, but they couldn't do a thing about it; Law had manipulated their minds; making them do things they'd never willingly do.  
Sanji was busy undressing Zoro, exposing his torso.  
Zoro just realized his lack of haramaki as Sanji's hands dove down his pants;  
"What the fuck are we doing?," Zoro asked indifferently.  
"Does it matter?," Sanji said, sounding similarly unconcerned.  
"Guess not."  
So, he let Sanji remove the last garments covering his body and pulling him close.  
Sanji kissed the swordsman greedily, then pushed him off, turning him around with Zoro grumbling complaints.  
"Bend your legs," Sanji softly whispered into Zoro's ear.  
Zoro demanded another kiss, then obeyed.  
While steadying Zoro with one arm across his collarbones, Sanji started massaging the other man's

inner thighs before moving up to his perineum, and softly applying pressure with his fingertips.  
Zoro threw his head back against Sanji's shoulder, moaning, his spine arched.  
Sanji grinned and kissed Zoro's neck.  
His grin widened as his gaze dropped to Zoro's loins; he slid his hand down Zoro's chest and stomach towards his hardness, and stilled.  
So did Zoro.  
Then rushed to get his pants back on.  
"What the hell were you doing?," he screamed, his voice slightly high-pitched with horror.  
"Why the fuck were you naked?," Sanji countered, heading to the sink to wash his hands.  
"This never happened, do you hear me?," Zoro said, his gaze fixed on Sanji.  
"Sure thing," Sanji said, drying his hands, then he grabbed Zoro's neck and forced a violent kiss onto the startled swordsman's lips.  
"What the fuck?," Zoro growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at Sanji disgustedly.  
Sanji smirked, casually lighting a cigarette that seemed to have magically appeared between his lips.  
"Things like that," he lectured, "are best sealed with a kiss."  
Zoro shook his head, believing the cook had finally lost his mind completely.  
Then their eyes met.  
"Luffy!," both men breathed in unison.

* * *

_Law's "twist" is my creation; I don't know whether he's able to do that, but I wouldn't be surprised if he really could._


	13. I Know Something You Don't

Luffy sat in his favourite spot, enjoying the sun, keeping watch for the next island.  
He sighed; he was really bored.  
Usopp and Franky were tinkering around with some devices and had thrown him out so he wouldn't crash their work.  
The others were either discussing stuff he didn't understand or playing games he always lost at.  
He was already getting hungry again.  
But Sanji'd freak out at him if he demanded food at this time of day.  
"I wonder what Zoro's doing," he mumbled to himself.  
"Guess he's sleeping, or training. Gosh, I'm so bored!"

Someone cleared their throat behind him.  
Luffy turned around.  
"Traffy!"  
Law looked at the rubberboy's smiling, innocent face and felt his dearest parts already twitch with anticipation.  
"Luffy-san, can I talk to you somewhere more... private?," Law asked.  
Luffy frowned at him, but nodded.  
"Sure. Where?"  
Law suggested the men's quarters.  
Any other person might have gotten suspicious now, but not Luffy.  
"Okay."

They walked in silence.  
Law's mind was filled with pictures from the past;  
Luffy, panting, covered in sweat.  
Luffy's face flushed, his mouth slightly opened to release another soft moan.  
Luffy, eyes closed, screaming with pleasure.

One corner of Law's mouth twitched into a smirk.  
They'd reached the guys' dorm room.  
Law closed the door behind them, and locked it.  
"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?," Luffy asked, head cocked to one side.  
It took Law a moment to adjust properly to the present and clear his head from the pictures and sounds of the past.  
"Do you remember what we did after you'd woken up on my ship?"  
Luffy thought for a moment.  
"No."  
Law gave him a look.  
"Come on, Luffy," he purred, moving in on the rubberboy, "how could you forget that? You enjoyed it dearly, back then."  
"Enjoyed what?," Luffy asked, backing away from Law.

Law looked him straight in the eye. "Our love-making."  
Luffy froze.  
Then laughed.  
"Law, don't make up such things; that's not funny."

Law's eyes dug into Luffy's.  
"It's true. I made love to you, Luffy."  
Luffy swallowed hard. And remembered.  
Law's sinewy, tanned body pressed to his, Law's moans in his ear, Law's dick up his ass.  
He shuddered at the memory.  
He looked at Law, wary, ready to fight him off, if necessary.  
"What about it?," he said nonchalantly, "That was 2 years ago. And I was hardly conscious, then. You used me."  
"I did. And it ruined me."  
Luffy pricked up his ears at this, and turned to face Law.  
"Ever since I slept with you, I can't get enough. I need sex to keep me sane. And lots of it, at that."  
Luffy eyed him, shocked.  
"Help me, Luffy," Law begged, his eyes filled with pleading.  
Luffy took a deep breath.

Slowly, he let the air out again.  
"Tell me what to do."  
Law nodded, relieved.  
"If I'm right, there's only one way to cure me: You need to fuck me, Luffy."

Luffy's jaw dropped.  
"I can't. I..."  
"Yes, you can," Law decided.  
"Please, Luffy. We're nakama, right? We're meant to help each other."  
He was using Luffy's cards against him; it was cruel but necessary.  
"Luffy," he repeated, blinking at the Straw Hats' Captain with pleading eyes.

"I can't...fuck you, Law. I don't know... how..."  
"I'll show you," Law offered.  
Luffy eyed him.  
"No, Traffy. Just no."  
Law clicked his tongue disapprovingly.  
"Then, I'll make you _want_me."

Law threw himself into Luffy's arms, grabbed the rubberboy's neck and forced a kiss onto his lips.  
Law sucked greedily on Luffy's lower lip while his hands ran up and down Luffy's back.  
Luffy tried to push him off, but Law clung to him.  
He pinned Luffy to the wall, pressed his loins to Luffy's, rubbing his hardness against Luffy's crotch, still showering him with violent, needy kisses.  
"Traffy," Luffy said breathlessly in-between kisses, "you're horny."  
Law rasped a laugh.  
"You bet, Luffy. And you'll be too."  
Law casually slid one slender, tattooed hand down Luffy's pants while caressing Luffy's neck and chest with the other.  
Luffy sucked in air; he'd taken it this far, but he couldn't – wouldn't! – take it any longer.

He whirled Law around and pushed him to the floor, straddling him, tearing his sweatshirt to ribbons; Luffy bent down, licking over the tanned skin of Law's chest that still bore a memory of Zoro's slash from the other night.  
Law was taken by surprise by Luffy's sudden change;  
Luffy was entirely wanton now; just as Law had planned, but he was also very rough in his need.  
Luffy bit Law's nipples, hard; Law closed his eyes in pain, and grabbed Luffy's hair, but Luffy either ignored him or just didn't care.  
Luffy was wholly in lust-mode, a scary experience.  
Law couldn't suppress a shriek as Luffy's teeth collided with his hip bone.  
"Luffy," he whispered, "don't be so rough."  
Luffy only chuckled.  
Now, Law was _really_ scared.

Luffy sent the button of Law's pants flying as he fumbled them open.  
"Wait-," Law yelped as Luffy was about to yank his boxers down.  
"Luffy! Listen, Luffy"  
Luffy slowed his pace to glance at Law, eyebrows furrowed.  
"Please, take it slow, Luffy, OK? And – use some lubricant, I beg of you."  
Luffy considered Law's words for a moment, grinned and nodded.  
_Did he really get it?_, Law wondered.

Luffy was already all over Law again, kissing, nibbling and licking over soft olive-coloured skin, sending sweet sensations through Law's body and a wish for more.  
Law straightened himself into a kneeling position to better respond to Luffy's needy lips.  
As Luffy pulled away, cockily licking his lips and smirking broadly, Law believed himself happy and with an equal lover.  
He couldn't have been more wrong.  
Luffy gave him a push and forced him down on hands and knees, yanking his boxers down, tearing them thereby.  
Law gasped as slippery, warm fingers graced his ass and slowly entered.  
He sighed in relief; so he _did_ think of lube, thank goodness!

"Is this good?," Luffy asked, wriggling his two fingers inside Law.  
Law squirmed and gave a soft moan, leaving Luffy giggling.  
"That's a yes, right? Good."  
Law relaxed; his cheek resting on the floor. Though this position was utterly humiliating, with his ass raised high, he found it to his liking.  
"Mugiwara-ya," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
Luffy pulled his fingers out, positioned himself, kneeling behind Law, his shorts dropped close-by.  
He grabbed Law's hips and thrust his erect, fluid-covered dick in.

Law winced, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"You really got a tight ass, Traffy!," Luffy said, smacking Law's butt.  
_Either that or you're really big._

Law clenched his hands into fists; gosh, Luffy wasn't even moving yet!

_Distract yourself._  
"How can you tell I'm tight? Do you have any references?"

Luffy laughed; the vibrations making Law squirm and bite his lip.  
"Well, yeah, Ace and I used to..."  
Law panted as Luffy emphasized his words with quick thrusts.  
"Ah, I'd thought you'd mean someone else," Law breathed.  
"Huh? Like whom?"  
"Oh, I thought one of your nakama..."  
"What?! No!"  
Luffy stilled, obviously staring at the back of Law's head.  
"How come you think such things?"  
"Thought someone of 'em liked you, is all." Luffy said nothing.  
_So he really has no idea of his swordsman's feelings._

"I was mistaken, I guess."

_Better tell him some other time, and not when he's up my ass._  
"Hmph."  
Luffy started rolling his hips again, giggling at Law's jerks and yelps.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But #14 is almost done, too! So it'll be up soon. :)

Hope you'll like it! And please leave feedback.


	14. Captain's Orders!

Sanji and Zoro had reached the men's quarters.

Law's moans of pleasure – or pain? – echoed through the door.  
Zoro hesitated.  
"I don't want to see him fucking Luffy..."  
Sanji's lips twitched in silent agreement .  
"But you gotta go help him, dumbass."  
Zoro nodded and threw his shoulder up against the door.

In a hail of splinters he crashed into the room.  
His jaw dropped as he saw Luffy _topping_ Law.

His stomach clenched.  
Sanji strode to his side.  
"This is unexpected."  
Luffy stilled, panting, at the sight of his two comrades.  
"Zoro! Sanji!"  
Law managed an evil grin at Zoro who'd averted his gaze.  
"Oi, swordsman! You jealous?"

Zoro's head snapped back to glare at Law.  
"Why would I be?," he growled between gritted teeth, trying to keep up his pretense.

"'cause you might wanna join in?"  
Zoro felt a rush of heat to his cheeks, his eye fixed on the floor again.  
"Tell him, now!," Sanji hissed, nudging Zoro's side.  
Luffy had pulled away, looking confused, pulling his pants back on.  
"What are they talking about, Zoro?," he asked, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
"Nothing," Zoro whispered to the floor, unsheathing Wado.  
"Trafalgar, you son of a bitch!," he growled and jumped at Law who was busy getting dressed again.

But Luffy stopped his attack, wrapping one arm around Zoro's bare chest and pulling him back.  
With his other hand, he hauled Law over, dropping him before his bare feet.  
"Now," Luffy said, all his Captain's authority speaking, "you tell me what the hell is going on here!"  
Zoro bit his lip, avoiding his captain's eyes, while Law flashed a superior grin at him.

"Well, since your first mate obviously doesn't want to tell you...," he began, his grin turning evil.  
"Stop it," Zoro said, his voice completely calm and composed.  
"He's got big news for you, you know. He's-"  
"STOP IT!," Zoro now growled, slapping Law across the face.  
Licking his bleeding lips, Law glowered at him but kept his mouth shut.  
"So?," Luffy demanded, tapping his bare foot impatiently.

Zoro inhaled deeply, searching for the best way to put it; but he'd never been a man of words.

So, he figured, he might as well show Luffy.  
He put his arms around Luffy's waist and pulled him close.  
"Zoro-?," Luffy asked, but was silenced by Zoro's lips crashing against his.  
Law watched the two intently, seeing Luffy's shocked and stunned expression and going completely limp in the swordsman's arms was priceless.  
He smirked at that.  
Luffy finally pulled away, shoving Zoro off him.  
"Zoro?! What was that about?!"  
Zoro stared at his captain in disbelief.  
_Is he really _that_slow?_, Law wondered.

"He loves you," Law chimed in, since Zoro wasn't able to speak for himself, obviously.  
Luffy's jaw dropped.  
"Zoro _loves_ me?"

Zoro felt like both screaming and crying.  
Why was his captain such an insensitive jerk?

Luffy stopped still, turned to Law with a frown on his face.  
"How do _you_ know, anyway?"  
_Because everybody knows!_, Law wanted to scream.

But he didn't want to embarrass Luffy, wherever that sentiment had come from he wondered.  
He rather wanted to embarrass Zoro some more, he decided.  
"'cause I've been teaching him how to sate a captain's appetite properly."  
Luffy's face was blank.  
Zoro sighed.  
"He taught me stuff about sex. How I would _please_ you right, and such."

His cheeks burned and he dropped his gaze before Luffy could meet his eye.  
The rubberboy took a moment to take all this in.  
"So, you had sex?," he asked bluntly, looking from Zoro to Law and back.  
They both nodded, Law with a smug smile and Zoro staring holes in the floor, uneasily shuffling his feet.  
"You taught Zoro what I would like?"  
Nodding.  
"Because you know."  
Nodding and chuckling.  
"Show me."  
Zoro choked on his breath, Law only stared at Luffy, waiting.  
Then he turned and gave Zoro a curious look, as if asking, _Is he serious?_

Zoro only stared at Luffy.

"Captain's order," Luffy said, smiling.  
Zoro closed his eye. That was so Luffy. Sneaky bastard.  
He strode over to Law, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a violent kiss.  
Law first overwhelmed, then slowly adapting, played along, his hands on Zoro's ass.  
Luffy watched excitedly the duo's passion level gradually rising.  
Soon, Zoro found himself on his knees, naked, Law behind him preparing to penetrate.

Just then, Luffy moved over to them, knelt before Zoro and grinned mischievously.

Zoro looked up at his captain, his face contorting with pain at Law's sudden entering.  
"Zoro on his knees." Luffy shook his head.  
"I think I like that."  
Zoro didn't quite know what to think of that statement, he just gazed up at his beloved captain.  
"Luffy," he huffed, "kiss, please"  
Luffy laughed, bent down and pecked the swordsman on the lips, then drew back.  
Zoro pouted up at him. Then moaned at Law's thrusts.  
Luffy kept his eyes on Zoro, his hands moving to his pants, slowly undoing the button, carefully shaking them down to his ankles and stepping forward.  
Zoro swallowed.  
Was he _serious_?!

Luffy motioned at him to open his mouth.

Zoro hesitated a split-second.

_Captain's orders._

He had to obey. He had to submit.

So he did, and took Luffy's length into his mouth, gagging at the sheer size.  
Sanji didn't believe his eyes.

They were seriously having a threesome right in front of his eyes and totally forgetting about him?!  
What the hell?!  
He had first been appalled, watching Law fucking the marimo.

But he had gotten used to it somehow; maybe that had to do with the marimo's fairly self-indulgent sounds of pleasure.  
Boy, this guy could _moan_!

Sanji was wholly rapt by the scene in front of him.  
Law's delicate features. The marimo's ecstatic moans. And then there was Luffy.

Luffy's mischievous grin, and this taken-for-grantedness!

No one else could order the stupid marimo around without even uttering a single word.  
No one but Luffy.

Sanji watched in awe. And craved to be a part of it.

"Oi, guys," he began, approaching the lot. "Can I... join?"  
Zoro almost choked on Luffy's dick in his mouth; Luffy just smiled, and Law didn't really care, since he was busy, anyway.  
Sanji didn't really know where to look; it was all a little awkward.  
Then again, he remembered the scene from earlier between the marimo and him.  
He'd almost fucked the marimo and wasn't even appalled in the slightest.  
He really needed to have his brain checked he guessed, as he undressed.  
Law's moans grew ecstatic, so did Zoro's pants.  
Luffy was now facing Sanji, expectantly.  
"Oi, Sanji," he said, gently embracing the cook.  
Sanji could hear Zoro's growling; but then Luffy's mouth was already on his own.  
_Too bad, marimo._

He'd never believed his captain was such good a kisser.  
And his hands were literally everywhere.  
Sanji gasped and smiled, as Luffy pulled him down to the floor...

"Guys! Law's crew has arrived! Luffy!," Nami's voice echoed across deck.  
"Where is everyone?"  
She shook her head in disbelief, somewhat angry that no one had answered her call. Not even Sanji!

She stomped to the men's quarters, hesitating a second at the broken door, but entering nevertheless.  
On the floor, she saw the monster trio cuddled together with Luffy in the middle, and as if protecting them, around them lay a sprawled Law.  
All of them were fast asleep. And naked.  
Nami screamed. With all her might.  
The other crew members, including Shachi, Bepo and Penguin, came running to her aid, asking what was wrong.  
Then stopped and stared. Shaking their heads.  
"Captain!"

If you paid attention, you could have seen Law opening one eye, grinning...


End file.
